I'm Not That Evil
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Grim kills a husband and wife, she gets a big surprise at the end. ONESHOT!


**Grim: I DON'T KNOW WHY AND DON'T ASK WHY!**

**Broken: Enjoy! This is also humanized!**

Grim clenched the black gem in her hand, looking at Happy Tree Town. She entered through the black gates. Splendid put them up, but Lumpy always forgot to lock them. She smiled, seeing no one in sight. Throwing the black gem on the ground, a portal opened. Skeletons, zombies, and even goblins walked through. They all looked at her. Grim's black and red told them what to do. They all seemed to smile, as they made their way around town.

A few minutes later, screams of horror were heard, as people were running for their lives. Grim chuckled darkly to herself, enjoying the shrieks of horror from the tree friends. She even saw Flippy running away. _Guess Fliqpy can't come out to play._ Grim thought, a slight frown on her face. She shrugged, and went up to a house. She looked at her phone, checking the time. 8:57 P.M. The sun was down, allowing the moon to shine over Happy Tree Town. The girl looked through the window, seeing a husband and wife sitting on the couch, both cuddled up watching a movie. They didn't even care about what was going on outside.

Smiling, Grim opened the back window, finding it was the only window that was open. She slowly crept through the house, making her way into the dark living room. She then morphed into a snow tiger. She now wore a brown vest, with a gold circle on the back with some type of writing in it in Japanese. She also had on light blue jeans, and golden bracelets, that had three spikes on them, with glowing ice blue gems in between them. Her eyes were also fully glowing yellow, and two fangs hung out of her jaws.

"Good evening." she spoke in a low tone. The husband and wife looked at her, fear in their eyes. They screamed, the man pushing his lover behind him. Grim chuckled, picking the man up by the throat. He kicked his feet, struggling to get out of the tiger's grip, but it was useless. Grim slammed her claws into his stomach, his paw going through it with ease. The woman screamed in horror, watching her husband being killed. Blood painted the floor, as the man's eyes rolled back into his head. Grim then dropped his lifeless body to the ground, and smiled at the woman. She backed up against the wall. Grim chuckled, slowly sliding her claw down the woman's cheek, leaving a blood trail.

"I do believe you owe me something." Grim spoke in that low, rough tone she now had.

"W-what?" the woman asked in a stutter.

"Blood!" she growled, grabbing the woman's face, and slamming her head into the wall. Her skull shattered with ease, as blood splattered onto both wall and floor. Grim howled with laughter, dipping her paw into the fresh blood. She then stood up, and began to write on the wall.

'_It Never Forgives_

_It Never Forgets'_

The blood dripped, but Grim didn't mind. It looked perfect to her. She then took out a small watch in her pocket. She flipped it open, seeing a bar half full with a purple substance. She smiled, putting it back. Once she looked up, she was surprised to see a young boy. He had white hair that was blue and red at the tips. His left eye was red, while his right was blue. He also wore a red t-shirt, light blue jeans, red shoes on his left side, and blue shoes on his right. He also had fingerless gloves on. Like the rest, his right glove was blue, while the other was red. He looked like he had just gotten back from a run. Sweat dripped from his face, as he stared at his living room in horror, admiring his now dead parents, and the writing on the wall. He seemed to be at least… six years old.

"Hello." Grim spoke, smiling at him. He didn't reply. Grim slowly walked over to him, her tail gently swaying back and forth as she walked. The boy pressed himself against the wall, shaking with fear.

"What's your name?" she asked, crouching down to his height, still smiling warmly at him, the blood still stained on her once clean, white fur.

Grim stayed there for a moment, admiring the boy. He thought for a moment, before opening his mouth.

"R… Risky." he finally answered. Grim's smile got wider.

"Well, Risky," she started, standing up fully. "Looks like your parents aren't with us anymore. I'll take care of ya."

"I can take care of myself!" he spoke, turning his small hands into tight fists. When he said that, a zombie bashed through the door, making Risky yelp in fear and hide behind the tiger. Grim chuckled, and lashed forward, three red streaks following her claws. Risky watched in amazement as she swatted upwards, three red streaks following her claws once more. She waited for the zombie to get up, before smacking him. He stumbled backwards, and once he gained his balance, Grim bit into his skull, crushing his brains. He stood there for a second, before falling face-first into the cement. Grim spit the blood out, and smiled back at Risky.

"Come on, kiddie. I'll keep you safe from the monsters." She jerked her head, and the boy quickly ran over to her. When he got to her side, a flash of bright light blinded him. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at a lady. She stared down at him. Her eyes were a very dark gray, with red slits in them. The left corner of her mouth was cut to the top of her ear, while the other side was about three inches long, both having stitches in them. She wore a blood red hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair was also jet black, and a scythe was attached to her back.

"W… what happened to you?" he asked, stunned at what he had just saw.

"Oh… my time with Sabers Claw ran out." she replied, walking down the street, the little boy close behind.

"Sabers what?" he asked, now holding her hand. To his surprise, her hands were warm and soft.

"Sabers Claw. It's an Exocore I got." she explained, rounding a corner, and heading for the gates that led to the woods.

"Exocore?" he questioned. Grim nodded. As they walked to a small cabin, Grim told Risky all about Exocore's, [Venom Drive], and the Rumble World.

**Grim: See! I'm not so bad…**

**Broken: You murdered that boy's parents!**

****

Grim: Oh well. Anyways, that's how I got my newest nephew, Risky!

**Risky: Aunt Grim! *hugs Grim***

**Grim: *hugs Risky* Hello, child.**

**Broken: Uh… did you kill all the things?**

**Grim: Sure… why not…**

**Spot: *running by* SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SPITZ! YUMI! GRIM! GJ!**

**Zombie: *running after Spots***

**Broken: YOU LIAR!**

**Grim: *laughs***


End file.
